Father's Day
by crazynesschick
Summary: When Haymitch receives news that he is unable to have a child, Katniss hatches a plan to prove that he is already a father figure. To her
1. The News

Father's Day

Summary: Two-shot where Katniss decides to do something nice for Haymitch on father's day when she learns that he and Effie can't have children.

Chapter 1 The News

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hunger Games franchise or any other copyrighted ideas so you can't sue me.

Enjoy

Katniss's p.o.v

I was out hunting when he came. I had sort of expected it really, being married to Effie and all. Of course I loved Effie well as a mentor but she sure would be hard to put up with. He had come stumbling up the path just as I was returning home. But I noticed that something was different about him though. That's when it came to me. Haymitch was sober. You could tell by the way he walked. I tapped him on the shoulder and said frankly "you're not drunk but why are you stumbling." He just looked at me and said "I'm stressed." I just nodded and followed him up the path. He just walked in. Peeta offered him a drink which Haymitch ignored and we all sat down on the lounges as my children were asleep. "So what's up?" Asked Peeta. I just tried to get it all over with. Haymitch was like a second father to me but seriously I'm not good with small talk. "Well do you think there's something wrong with me." Peeta just looked bewildered and I was just confused. Luckily Haymitch decided to explain "well Effie and I have been trying for a child for a while without luck, and I had to go somewhere to speak my mind." I frowned. Haymitch wants a child? Well the explains the sobriety. "Well, if your worried about something maybe you should visit the doctor." Haymitch nodded "that's a good idea I just wanted to get you guy's point of view as well." Peeta smiled I just sat there hoping that Haymitch couldn't see my smile. He got up to leave and said "oh and in case you're wondering I've been completely weaned off alcohol." "But what if you can't…. you know" I said not wanting to come across completely mean. He just shrugged "it needed to happen." He turned to leave and then I called "oh and Haymitch." He turned to me "you'll tell us what the doctor's say right." He nodded. I hugged Peeta "I hope the tests come back positive." Peeta hugged me back "so do I."

Haymitch's p.o.v

I walked inside my door at home. Effie was busy preparing dinner. "Hi Effie." "Hey Haymitch." Nowadays Effie always kept on the blond wig from the rebellion days. I hugged her. "So Effie I've been thinking…" Effie turned and smiled into me "that we should get tested." I nodded. Effie cheekily smiled "that's good because we're booked for an appointment tomorrow." I smirked. Tomorrow I will find out.

Katniss's p.o.v

It was near lunch time when Haymitch came staggering up our path, he looked distraught. I knew what this meant. "No kids" he said as he staggered in. It was the least we could do to let him in and comfort him. I could only wonder how I could tell him how much he was like a father to me. Then I started hatching a plan.


	2. Father's Day

Father's Day

Chapter 2 Father's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted ideas so you can't sue me

Enjoy

Haymitch's p.o.v

It had been just over a week since we found out the news. And today was father's day. What a horrible thought. I had been laying in bed pretending to be asleep since around 8am. I think Effie knew,but was trying her hardest to give me space. When I finally got up however I noticed she was still sleeping, yet I had been hearing footsteps around the house for a couple of hours now. I grabbed the knife I always kept on my bedside table and slowly arouse from the bed. As I walked into the lounge room, I noticed frying sounds from the kitchen. I was surprised however, to find Katniss in the kitchen doing what looked like cooking bacon and eggs. "Happy father's day Haymitch." Katniss said. What was this, some kind of joke? "What are you doing here?" Katniss shrugged "I just wanted to do something nice for you for father's day." Great, compassion and sympathy. Both rarities from Katniss. "Katniss you don't need to be sympathetic." For some stupid reason she looked confused, and then handed me a plate of bacon and eggs "eat up." I just sat down and started eating. Effie walked in. "Katniss dear, what are you doing here?" Katniss smiled "Oh I was making Haymitch breakfast for father's day." Effie smiled and clapped her hands "oh what a lovely surprise dear." Katniss smiled and then blanked her face "oh crap I forgot the knife!" Effie walked backwards "the knife?" "Well I bought a knife for Haymitch for father's day you see." Althe breakfright this has gone too far, the breakfast was nice, but buying a knife for me? 'I thought she hated me. "Look darl, I don't need your compassion." Katniss shook her head "this isn't what this is." Now it was my turn to be confused "look I'll be right back I just need to head home and grab the knife ok." Then she left. As soon as she left, Effie glared daggers at me. "Haymitch hasn't it occurred to you that Katniss lost her father?" I nodded. "Well a Haymitch maybe she didn't maybe she just gained another one." Ok I was confused. "Look Haymitch it's obvious you are a father figure to her." That's when it hit me, Effie was right, I was a father already, to Katniss. But how to mention it to her. It had never been easy to talk to Katniss. I hadn't noticed her come back. "Look just take this and then I'll go." She said I shook my head. "No don't go." She looked confused. "Come spend father's day with me. Go get Peeta and the kids and come celebrate it with us." She nodded and left. Effie looked at me "I thought you hated compassion." I nodded "I do, but not when it involves my family." I reliased with a start that it was the first time I'd mentioned the F word with her. She smiled and just said "happy father's day Haymitch."

I smiled for the first time in a long time.

Happy father's day


End file.
